Summer love
by R5isamazing
Summary: This is a sad One-shot about everyone leaving camp for the summer. Inspired by Summer Love One Direction


**Hey guys here's an over all summer one-shot! Insipired by Summer Love ~One Direction, If you have any songs that i can make a one shot out of review and ill try my best! :) THX! i (A/N I dont own anything PJO or One Direction! if i did would i be there? really?.)**

* * *

Zayn:  
Can't believe your packin your bags  
Tryin so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now its the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye

Harry:  
Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

Niall:  
Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love

Louis:  
Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind

Liam:  
Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey

Niall:  
Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love

Zayn:  
So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change

All:  
Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love  
You will always be my Summer love

* * *

Its the day everyone had be dreading every year. leaving. Everyday leading up to it were sadness. Even after the big all mighty titan war we still need to say good-bye at some point. For some, they didn't even get to say good-bye. eyeryone packing, crying.

Can't believe your packin  
your bags

Tryin so hard not to cry

Had the best time and now its the worst time

But we have to say goodbye

* * *

Don't promise that you're  
gonna write

Don't promise that you'll call

Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

No body, not the strong Annabeth Chase, not the sayters, not even the strongest would forget the war. Its not something to forget. _They won the battle but lost the war._ The biggest challange was leaving.

* * *

Cause you were mine for the  
Summer

Now we know its nearly over

Feels like snow in September

But I always will remember

You were my Summer love

You always will be my Summer love

I watch -behind my bush- as the campers leave. The sun is not as strong as it had been but it bounces off the trees as its dancing off them. I watch around me. Travis being chased by new girl friend Katie as he did some final vile prank as she shouts and chases him with what IS that?! is that a rake? oh-wait now thier kissing. OH Ok then... and Piper smiling shyly t Jason and holding hands *Sigh* . So are Frank and Hazel. Then Percy holding Annabeth, with all they have been through i can't blame them, it looks like someone would have to forcebly pull them apart. there are Chris and clarrise pulling them apart, they both look absolutely heartbroken. as they are forced in diffrent cars anyone can see their love.

* * *

Wish that we could be alone  
now

If we could find some place to hide

Make the last time just like the first time

Push a button and rewind

I wish Grover was here. but i dought he could make the camp whole again.

* * *

Don't say the word that's  
on your lips

Don't look at me that way

Just promise you'll remember

When the sky is grey

* * *

I never get to leave, im always here,

don't cry,dont cry, *sniffle

* * *

Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love

So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change

Cause you were mine for the Summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love  
You always will be my Summer love  
You will always be my Summer love...

Until Next summer 3 ~Juniper

* * *

**So This was a sad depressing One-shot. :'( **

**K. Until next time! THX**  
**~R5isamazing**


End file.
